


Black Box

by The_Exile



Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Foreshadowing, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Motherbrain didn't work without the Box.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Words





	Black Box

As far as anyone could remember, Motherbrain didn't work without the Box.

It was a powerful computer but it couldn't run an entire solar system, control the weather, the ecosystem, the data memory and clone labs - everything, for three planets.

They had three planets' worth of colonists to house and no resources left to build more Motherbrains. 

They didn't how it worked, why an ornate, antique, possibly solid gold, seemingly empty treasure chest would have any effect whatsoever on a computer. 

Some guys in robes and masks had just appeared with it, when they were at their most desperate.


End file.
